


Afterburn: A DF Fanfic of Konnan's Reflections

by FledgeGirl



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FledgeGirl/pseuds/FledgeGirl
Summary: Exactly what the title says. There's a lot of Konnan's story that goes untold, so after certain quests or events, I knew I wanted to write a fanfic about him. I still haven't told how he met the Professor, but I may add that in there at some point. Again, this is just what I think happened.EDIT: replayed The Fire War: Epilogue and realized I had the story wrong. But then I realized we're never told how Konnan gets out of Sepulchure's grasp, so I decided to write that bit.





	Afterburn: A DF Fanfic of Konnan's Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> *Side-note: Konnan & Fledge went out on only a few dates together, & decided they liked being friends much more. Besides, I plan to submit future Artix Entertainment fanfics with Fledge & her "right-wing man"/love-interest Talon.

**Book 1: Wreckage**

He shuffled through the wreckage of Sepulchure's Flying Fortress, which now lay underwater in Falconreach Bay, scavenging for anything that might be of use to him, as he was free of the tormenting Doom Lord. Sepulchure had spent the last Avatars-know-how-long experimenting on the young man formerly known as Drakonnan, searching for the secret of how the former blacksmith apprentice did more with Fire Orb than what Xan could've accomplished during 1,000 years with it. Somewhat thankfully, when Fluffy crashed into the Guardian Tower, the damage freed the prisoner accidentally, although he stayed beneath the wreckage during the ensuing madness, grateful that the past spillage of water-breathing potions allowed him to shelter in the last place one would expect a pyromancer.

Today was the first day he hadn't heard battle-cries or soldiers' feet above the water's surface, so he crawled from the rubble and began thinking of where he'd go now. His eyes settled on a smithy's hammer similar to the one he used as Yulgar's apprentice. He picked it up, feeling its weight; it fit comfortably in his hand. He swung it high over his head and brought it down onto a piece of metal. He dented it beyond recognition but yelped and clutched his shoulder. _Note to self: avoid using hammers when out of smithing practice._ Holding the hammer with the other hand, he swam to dry land and decided going North would take him away from all who knew him. _And Avatars know I need to be away from everyone._ With each step into the unknown, he discarded a piece of heavy, red armor, though his heart still carried the weight. 

**Book 2: Nightmares**

They walked through the labyrinth of tunnels to the Professor's storage room in silence. He held the door open for Fledge Northstar, speaking for the first time in ten minutes to say, "Food will go these burlap sacks. Those and any weapons will go in backpacks." He gestured to them, then started to pack. Glancing back at the Soulweaver, he noticed she still leaned against the wall, the shadowy markings around her deep blue-gray eyes more obvious as she watched him. "Help out, will ya?" he growled.

After a moment, she barely whispered "If I had only flown faster, you wouldn't be the man you are today." Sighing, she slid down the wall to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her gray wings around herself. "If I had...everything would've worked out for the better....A-and I-I'm sorry it didn't. Truly I am. Konnan...please...please find it in yourself to somehow forgive me...please." 

He knew exactly what she meant and what prompted her words. He sat down beside her, rubbing a scar on his nose in thought. Eventually he said "I know I was really worked up earlier in the dreamscape, when Wargoth mentioned my family...I didn't listen when you said he was toying with me...and I...I am sorry I attacked anyways." He felt a slight weight leave his shoulders as he admitted this, then continued "It'll take a while for me to fully forgive you. 'Cause every time someone mentions my family and their deaths...the anger and grief come back full-force...and I look for any reason to fight..."

"Because you wish you could've been there to fight for them..." Fledge breathed, eyes closed. 

Konnan considered this and realized she was right. "Then...how do you stop the anger and grief?"

"The anger dries up every time you forgive those you associate with the death. As for grief, did you ever have a memorial for your family?" 

"Yeah; after I left the volcano, I headed to my village. I found a gravestone with 'Konnan's Family' in your handwriting. I sat down and...maybe it sounds strange...I talked to it like how I talked to them; I said I loved them, thanked them, said sorry for a few things, then cried my heart out." He shoved the rock-like feeling in his throat down, then added "I plan to go back once this ordeal is done." 

Fledge nodded, opening her eyes. "I understand. Was the same way when Warlic, Demento, and Lady Celestia died. Well, you know how Warlic is; he dies, comes back, and disappears again," she attempted a chuckle. "I talk to their memorials too. About our adventures, fun, and even the quiet moments when we simply enjoyed each others' company. A wise man once told me grief never goes away completely, rather it lessens over time with each good memory told. That and being a Celestial Angel means high emotional intelligence and sympathy for others."

Her eyes wandered to the backpacks they'd use for the upcoming journey. "Changing subjects, those packs aren't gonna withstand weapons inside or out, or elemental forces." She activated her Spirit Looms, a Soulthread spool in hand. Within a short time, four new, beautiful backpacks were ready. Fledge wove the first to look like Konnan's dreamscape armor, then handed it to him. The second was similar, capturing the flickering dance of flames in the dark--Xan's, obviously. She wove the third to look like the Professor's dreams with gold and shades of blue. Hers was dark gray, matching her wings, sections merging into icy blue and lavender. "Ice and wind," she explained, deactivating the looms. "Now that's done, how about packing to go kick some Infernal butt?" 

"Wish I suggested preparing," Konnan said sarcastically, although his grin ruined the effect. He paused thoughtfully, then touched Fledge's delicate hand with his muscled, scarred own. "Thanks for helping."

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "Anytime, Konnan. You're welcome."

**Book 2: The Merge**

With the stealth of a tiger, he cautiously made his way through the field outside of Oaklore. Smoke stung his eyes and nose, and flaming grass licked his (thankfully fireproof) boots. Large gashes scarred the ashen earth, likely from Wargoth's doing.

When he dealt final blow in the dreamscape, the Infernal exploded and his mentor disappeared; somehow Konnan was flung through the air into the real world, across the field and into a moglinberry bush, unharmed. 

He was about to rejoin the group and a merged Warlic when Jaania suddenly slapped the Archmage. From his bush, Konnan couldn't hear what she said, but still had a good view of her freezing Warlic, Xan, and-- _oh, Avatars, help_ \--Fledge Northstar. Shortly after Jaania left the field, he began creeping towards the ice, on his guard in case she returned. 

Konnan now stood in front of the ice, facing Warlic. It seemed the Archmage had tears in his amethyst eyes. Xan-sicle was behind him, caught in an expression that might've been mistaken for maniacal laughter, but his shoulders were tensed. Fledge was frozen with her gray wings half-open, right-hand Spirit Loom active and outstretched as she had started to charge forward. 

He had to help. Somehow. He didn't like seeing the Angel girl helpless. He struck the ice. It didn't budge. Again he struck. And again. Until 20 minutes passed. His progress remained a flat line of zero. 

He went to Fledge's side, exhausted. "You were always brave," he whispered, placing his hand on the ice in front of hers. "Always ready to fall on the sword for someone you love." A pause. "Outside of battle, you were willing to help anyone with anything, even if it was just listening to them...even to a jerk like me. And you were brave in your compassion and mercy. Again even for a jerk like me." He put his forehead to the cold surface. "To be honest...after you fought and defeated me on Tyloria... I wanted to die when you gave me mercy. I didn't get it. Maybe I never will. But I will always understand your bravery is truly what makes you the Hero." 

He paused, wondering why there was a rock-like feeling in his throat. With a quaking breath, he whispered "I've gotta go see if there's anything I can do to help the Guardians repair. Don't expect me to come often, but I will when I can."

With heavy steps and a heart to match, Konnan turned and walked away. 

**Book 3: Swordhaven**

He recognized the soft footsteps approaching him. A glance behind his back confirmed his guess. Without turning from the plant he was watering he said, "It's been a while, Fledge Northstar." 

"Konnan? You're the last person I expected to see in Swordhaven." He didn't know how long it had been since he had heard her voice, but it was as smooth as he remembered. 

"I could say the same to you." _Probably because of good ol' Jaania and her Rose,_ he added silently. 

As if detecting his thoughts, she stepped closer to stand beside him, breathing, " _I_ use magic to defend and protect."

Konnan turned to her at last, sighing "You can't defend and protect everyone and there will always be those that use magic for power...for greed...for vengeance....I know now that I took the wrong path... and that I won't ever be able to change that...But I can dedicate myself to making sure no one else can follow my fall." 

Her soft voice countered "Getting rid of magic doesn't get rid of power, greed, or vengeance."

"No, it doesn't." He could agree there. "But a simple blacksmith has a chance against those things...if not to fight, at least to run. You can't escape a Great Dragon...or the Sun being eaten...or an Infernal bent on destroying the world. You can only fight fire with fire." He closed his eyes to avoid her deep blue-gray gaze. "And then everyone gets burned." He opened his eyes and stammered, "I... I need to get back to work, Fledge." 

"Oh, okay," she said, "I'll see you later...I guess..." Her combat boot-steps faded away.

He tried to focus on his work, but his thoughts were on how pretty the Angel looked even though Jaania's ice spell had turned the ends of Fledge's hair, some of the eye-shadow-like markings, and likely her talons and feather-tips sky blue. And how after all these years trapped in the ice crystal, she alluded to the Lady with pity in her eyes. And she still spoke kindly to him. He had missed that the most. 

_You can't end it there,_ he thought. _After all, this is Lore; lives carry on despite ice, fire, or any other magic or physical force. When one book closes, another opens._ With that he turned away from this plants and headed down the street.

It wasn't long before he spotted Fledge coming in his direction. She sped up until they stood facing one another. "You know, I've got a feeling that our adventures aren't over yet," she smiled. 

He found himself return the smile as he replied "I'm glad you agree with me for once....I-I've missed you, Fledge." Without thinking he hugged her to his chest. A moment of worry crossed his mind, but melted like frost at the sunrise's touch as Fledge slipped her arms around his torso. 

"I've missed you too," she whispered. They remained like this for several moments before Fledge asked "Konnan? 

"Mhm?" he mumbled, face against the SoulWeaver's hood. 

"I...can't...breathe..."

"Oh, uh, sorry," he reluctantly released her. "So, um, have you been to the Swordhaven Inn yet? They've got great huckleberry milkshakes," he said, silently hoping she'd say--

"No, I haven't. Never had a huckleberry shake either," she answered. Then a quizzical look appeared on her face. "Wait...are...are you asking me out?"

He smirked, but not in foul-nature, retorting "Why shouldn't a hot, bad boy ask a lovely Celestial Angel out?"

She laughed with a blush, "I accept; lead me to the huckleberry shakes then, bad boy."  



End file.
